The long-term objective of the Pharmacology Shared Resource is to continue to provide critical pharmacologic support, services and expertise for Cancer Center investigators engaged in the development and evaluation of anticancer agents. The specific aims of the Shared Resource are to provide the necessary services and expertise for: 1) the conduct of clinical pharmacokinetic studies conducted through the vigorous Phase I and Phase II clinical trials programs in the Cancer Center 2) for the conduct of pharmacogenetic studies conducted in concert with Phase I, Phase II and other appropriate clinical trials and 3) for the conduct of preclinical pharmacology studies in support of Cancer Center investigator research. To accomplish these aims, the Shared Resource has extensive capabilities and expertise for the analysis of drugs and their metabolites in biological specimens, for the conduct of clinical and preclinical pharmacokinetic studies using those assay methodologies and for the analysis of pharmacokinetic data. In addition, the Shared Resource has expertise in the structural and pharmacologic characterization of metabolites and in the structural and pharmacologic characterization of metabolites. During the last two years, the Shared Resource has initiated development and implementation of genotyping assays for the conduct of pharmacogenetic studies focused on genes and protein products associated with response to anticancer agents. Genotyping assays for genes expressing wild-type and variant isoforms of many oxidative and conjugating enzymes are currently being conducted in conjunction with Phase I and Phase II protocols. Finally, the Shared Resource also offers pharmacologic methodology for a variety of preclinical studies to Cancer Center investigators. The availability of these services and associated expertise in a single facility has fostered an integrated approach to pharmacologic research in the Cancer Center.